Nalu A Fairy Tail
by ZeroToZara
Summary: This is a story about a young boy named Natsu Dragneel trying to grow up in an unfamiliar world called "Fiore". This world was much like his previous one, except it had monsters!
1. The Beginning

Natsu's left palm hit the wooden floor as he let out a low and antagonizing howl. His head felt like it was tearing apart, and so did his back, but it was right between his shoulder blades. He felt his face getting very hot and itchy. And for some reason his first thought was puberty, but he knew it wasn't.

"Damn it," he drawled out, letting his other hand falling on top of the other and placing his head on them. It felt like it took hours for the pain to subside, but when he looked at his digital clock, he realized that it had only been twenty minutes.

Natsu let out a strong sigh as soon as the pain had subsided. For some reason, he felt heavy. But as he looked up, he saw what looked to be a tattered piece of a red wing. He placed his hand on it and it felt scaly, but what scared him was that he could feel his own hand on the wing. He immediately jumped up and ran to the bathroom, hitting his new limbs on the door frames. He closed his eyes tightly and whispered to himself, "Don't freak out Natsu, It's probably just a dream," or was it?

Natsu looked in the mirror to see himself, different from that morning. His jade eyes darted around his new freaky body. He started at the top, two black horns that were spiraled towards each other. Next his face, it was almost exactly like his old one, but now he has what looked like red scales on his cheeks. He looked at his back to see two blood red wings. They looked demonic, but were kind of like a dragon's wings. The rest of his body looked the same as it was before. But that wasn't good enough, "What the hell! What is happening to me! This has to be a dream, right?" He cried out.

He ran back to his room, making sure not to bump his new wings on the doors. He laid on his bed and wept thinking about how he would be able to attend school like that. But then, a teleport gate appeared in his room, within seconds a dwarf walked through it. It was wearing a little orange outfit that had white horizontal stripes. It smiled and said to him, "Hello Natsu, I am Makarov."

The tiny man stood in front of him with a wide grin on his old face. Natsu just stood there, horrified. "Uh, what is going on?" he asked, "and why are you here?" Natsu forgot about his new limbs, and he only noticed because Makarov was looking at him with a weird expression. So he immediately put a blanket over himself and said, "Oh, I'm just cos-playing, as a… dragon!" He was smiling, but Makarov knew he was lying.

"Natsu Dragneel, age 15, popular school boy who smiles to make sure nobody worries about him. Yep, your him. And those wings, you must be a dragon." Natsu was officially freaked out. This person knew everything about him, and didn't seem frightened about his new body. "Oh, sorry Natsu. As I said, my name is Makarov, and I am here to bring you to your world."

"'My World'? I'm already here. And what do you mean, I'm a dragon?" He yelled. Makarov just laughed, and walked back into the teleport gate. "Wait!" Natsu yelled, and ran after him.

As soon as Natsu went through the portal, a flash of white appeared. It took him a moment to see clearly again, but when he did, he stared in awe. Right in front of him he saw a giant 6 story school. It looked like something you would see in a fairy tale.

"Oh, this isn't a fairy tale Natsu….. It's Fairy tail!"

Natsu stood in shock… Nobody was there, and the voice seemed to be in his head. "Uh, Makarov…. Did you hear that voice?"

"Don't worry Nastu, that was just Lucy."

"Who is Lucy? And where is she?"

"Lucy is the principal's student aid. In other words, she works for me. And she isn't here, she's in the office."

"How does that work? I heard her clearly from here."

"Lucy has the ability to use telepathy."

"Telepathy? Is that supposed to be a joke? That's just make believe. Right?" This has to be fake.

"You see Natsu, this is a world of what your people would call, 'Fantasy'. This world is full of creatures like you, but not like you. Some are zombies, vampires, ghosts, gods, and even dragons like you."

"So monsters, basically?" Whatever Gramps, you must be on drugs…

"WE ARE NOT MONSTERS!" He took a deep breath and calmed down, "We call ourselves creatures. Not monsters. We are like everyday humans, but with horns, wings, and powers."

"Okay, but why am I here?"

"You decided to walk through that portal on your own, I just guided you here."

"But why would you bring me here?"

"Because Natsu," he got serious, "You belong in this world, you were born here. Not in that other world"

"It's called 'Earth'."

"Whatever…. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To go get your new class schedule! And to meet Lucy!"

"Okay, okay… calm down Gramps…" He mumbled under his breath.

"I'm not that old!"

"Don't get your wrinkles in a bunch!"

"NATSU!"


	2. Lucy Heartfelia?

As Natsu continued walking towards the school, he saw a lot of people. Many of them looked like humans, but some not so much. One kid he walked passed, had a halo on her head and white, angelic wings. He smiled at her, but she just glared at him and continued walking. Natsu began to regret walking through the portal as more and more people glared at him. They looked at him as if they hated his very existence.

Natsu stayed silent for the entire walk. He looked around in Makarov's office and laughed. It looked like a mini hobbit home. There were even Hobbit figurines in cases on his shelves. "So are you a fan of 'The Hobbit'?" he quietly asked.

"Well, yes," he said as he sat down in his black office chair. Just then, a beautiful girl walked into the office carrying a giant stack of paperwork. "Natsu, I would like you to meet Lucy."

"Sorry Principal Makarov! It took me longer than expected to get your paperwork from the front office." Lucy walked over to Makarov's desk and set it all on it. She then wiped away the sweat off of her forehead, then looked over at Natsu. "You must be Natsu, our new transfer student." She smiled.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Natsu Dragneel. May I ask what your surname is?" He questioned. She looked exactly like the girl he met on the streets when he was a kid. She had gorgeous golden-brown eyes and long, silky, blonde hair. Natsu was completely mesmerized the first time he met her. The little girl was wearing a long blue dress with a floral design on it. They only met once, but Natsu wished he had seen her again.

Lucy stood there with a shocked look on her face. Then she just smiled, "It's Heartfelia."

Natsu laughed, "Can we talk after school?"

"I don't see why not," she smiled along with him. Then they heard Makarov clearing his throat.

"Okay Lucy, go show Natsu his dorms," He smiled aggressively.

"Alright Principal Makarov!" Lucy yelled as her and Natsu began walking out of the room. "Oh, and NaLu?" They both looked at Makarov with an upset expression on their faces. "Don't have too much fun, okay?"

"WHAT THE HELL!" They both yelled. But Makarov could see a slight blush on both of their faces.

"Get out of here!"

After some arguing, NaLu left to go check out Nastu's dorm room.

Entry #4

As soon as Natsu arrives at his dorm room Lucy says, "Oh, Makarov forgot to mention that you will be sharing this room with someone."

Natsu's smile instantly faded, "Who is it?"

Lucy laughed, "A boy named Gray Fullbuster. He is a nice kid, but he is a little weird. He has a tendency of stripping. I don't know why though."

Natsu was freaked out. Gray seemed like he would be a nice guy, but Natsu couldn't trust him just yet.

_**Okay, I forgot to mention when I posted that I would update when I could. And I don't need anyone to hate on that. Zero is upset as is so please don't hate. Anyways this story is based off of my English warm-ups at the **__**beginning**__** of class. So this story is basically **__**written**__**within**__** 15 minutes. I also post on Wattpad. I go by the username, ZaraHearfellia. SO check me out. Also the story Zero Mentioned is posted their. And if you wanna' see the story sooner, I usually post there first. Bye my **__**Fairies!**_


End file.
